


small talk between destruction

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Protective Dean, slight destiel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Michael meminta Dean untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat





	small talk between destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural adalah milik Eric Kripke dan CW Network. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Hal pertama yang Dean lakukan begitu sayap Michael berhenti mengepak dan menurunkan mereka di tempat tujuan adalah mengeluh.

“Jangan lama-lama, ya,” ujar Dean kepada archangel sinting yang menumpang dalam kepalanya. “Aku ada kencan dengan malaikat paling seksi di garrison.”

“Hmm… aku tidak tahu kita terlibat hubungan gelap,” suara Michael bergaung di kepala Dean.

Ujung-ujung bibir Dean tertarik membentuk seringai malas. “ _Bad jokes, Mike, bad jokes._ Maksudku, aku _memang_ seksi, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud,” ujarnya. Akhir-akhir ini Michael jadi mengadopsi beberapa sifat Dean. Yang mana merupakan hal bagus karena laki-laki itu tidak tahan kalau harus berbagi tubuh dengan jenderal kaku yang tidak mengerti humor.

(Walau komentar sarkartisnya _kadang_ menyebalkan. Tapi hei, Michael menyerap sifat _Dean_ , siapa dia hingga bisa protes?)

 

 

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan debu dan membuat bau metal menyusup ke indra penciuman. Dean tidak menutup matanya. Mereka sengaja datang kesini untu meninjau kembali alam pasca pertempuran dan mengenang nyawa yang terpaksa melayang.

Aspal yang mereka injak basah, basah karena air dan minyak suci yang dipakai sebagai instrumen dalam bentrokan.

Neraka dan Surga akhirnya berhadapan dalam Kiamat. Mereka akhirnya mencapai puncak perseteruan dan detik-detik genting dalam sejarah semesta. Yang menang akan jadi penguasa sementara yang kalah menjadi pecundang dalam sejarah. Nasib dari _kehidupan_ bergantung pada siapa yang terakhir berdiri kali ini.

“Kau tahu, Mike.” Dean memecah keheningan. “Kau tidak harus menabur bunga di tempat kejadian perkara untuk mengenang mereka yang berpulang.”

“Diam dan biarkan aku menikmati ini.” Suara Michael bahkan terdengar secara eksternal.

Dean mendengus.

“Aneh melihat archangel agung nan mulia mendatangi lokasi bentrokan kecil,” ujarnya.

“Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?” Tanya Michael.

Dean mengambil langkah pertama. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan, mengamati setiap bekas sayap terbakar dan wadah tak berpenghuni yang tergeletak.

“Entahlah… lebih dingin dan egois mungkin, dan puluhan kali lipat menyebalkan dan sombong karena kau akhirnya mendapat apa yang kau inginkan,” ujar Dean pelan.

“Aku hanya melakukan apa yang _harus_ apa lakukan,” ujar Michael pelan, seperti dia sudah mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali sampai lelah. Seperti mantra yang menguatkan hati dan meyakinkan diri sendiri.

“Yeah, _and so do I_ ,” ujar Dean.

“ _Glad we reach agreement then_ ,” ujar Michael dalam bahasa enochian.

Dean mendengus. “Bung, jangan bicara dengan bahasa ibumu. Masih banyak yang tidak aku mengerti.”

“Anggap saja bagian dari edukasi.”

“Edukasi dalam rangka menyokong _dirty talk_ ku dan Cas sih enggak papa.”

“ _Ew.”_

Dean menyeringai.

“Tapi serius, ya, Michael. Aku kaget lho kau sampai repot-repot datang kesini.”

Michael bergumam di kepalanya. “Katakan saja aku ini peduli dan menghormati.”

“Sentimental,” komentar Dean.

“Malaikat juga punya perasaan,” balas Michael. “Kami bukan patung pualam tanpa hati. Tanya Castiel kalau tidak percaya.”

Dean menendang kerikil berlumur darah. “Jadi kau benar-benar memberikan restumu, eh?”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.” Michael bicara dengan bahasa enochian.

Dean mendengus. “ _Not cool,_ Mike. _Hanging your vessel’s feeling like that.”_

“Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau memang pantas mendapat restu kami.”

“ _Kami_ ,” ulang Dean tidak percaya. “Kalau ini mencakup Raphael dan Gabriel, aku lebih pilih kawin lari.”

Michael tertawa dalam kepalanya. Dari balik netra hijau daun dia memandang langit, cermin dunia yang indah, yang sempurna, yang rapuh. Mahakarya Ayahanda yang meninggalkan mereka ratusan abad yang lalu.

“ _But seriously, If we win, can I keep him?”_ Dean bertanya balik dalam bahasa enochian.

Michael bergumam, dia menimbang-nimbang. “Adikku bukan piala, Dean.”

“Lucu sekali, datang darimu,” sahut Dean datar. “Kukira kau tidak punya adik favorit,” _Tidak setelah yang terakhir ditendang dari surga karena menentang Ayahanda_.

“Terakhir kali aku terlibat hubungan emosional yang dalam dengan salah satu saudaraku, kami menjadi musuh di medan perang,” ujar Michael tenang. “Jadi, ya, aku tidak punya adik favorit. Tidak lagi.”

“Untung aku masih punya Sammy.” Dean benar-benar bersyukur Lucifer akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil adik tirinya sebagai wadah. Meninggalkan Sam dalam proteksi para malaikat dan kakaknya tersayang.

“Yeah,” ujar Michael, mengamini pendapat wadah sejatinya. “Kau beruntung masih punya Samuel.”

Dean menghentikan langkah di depan toko. Toko itu kosong, seperti seantero kota ini yang ditinggalkan penghuni demi mengungsi ke zona yang lebih aman. Kacanya pecah, namun masih memantulkan refleksi laki-laki di depannya. Dari sana Michael bisa melihat tatapan penuh arti Dean yang diberikan padanya. Dan dia tahu apa yang akan Dean katakan-

 

“Bantu aku melindunginya kalau begitu.”

 

-karena dia juga seorang kakak dulu memiliki adik yang akan dia bela dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Adik yang akan dia bela sampai titik darah penghabisan. Adik yang dia cintai setengah mati dan akan dia bantai di medan perang nanti.

 

“Ya.”


End file.
